<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priest Jared by EasyTiga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604496">Priest Jared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga'>EasyTiga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessional, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Father Jared Is Aroused By Jensen, Jensen Confesses To Father Jared What He Wants To Do To Him, M/M, Priest Jared Padalecki, Priest Kink, Sexual Fantasy, smitten Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is waiting for his partitioners to join him for confession when the new member of the Church comes in, opens his mouth and says, "Forgive me, Father," and his following confession makes Jared question every single one of his morals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Priest Jared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heading the church has been in the Padalecki family for generations. Father Jared's father did it before him, and his father's father held the mantle before him. It goes back years, the love for the church and their people growing each day. New parishioners flock to Father Jared's church to hear him speak the Lord's word.</p><p>There have been rumours that the old and young have taken to admiring the "handsome Priest" from afar, and Jared has reconciled with himself that he can deal with a little one-sided attraction, so long as they also take heed of what he has to say.</p><p>He's been called charming, told that he delivers sermons that don't actually make the kids doze off, which is a feat in his line of work. Jared tries to be as engaging as he can, so as to keep the attention of the people in his charge, wanting them to walk away each time with more love for the Church and Gods will--and, at the same time, a little more love for themselves.</p><p>He would like to think that, staring out to his audience, opening up the good book to start reading from the passages he devised last night.</p><p>Just as he clears his throat to start speaking, the church doors open and a man walks in. Jared's mouth goes dry the moment his eyes land on him, words lost in the ether somewhere, heat crawling up his spine and into his cheeks the longer he stares, transfixed by the bow-legged, handsome stranger finding himself a seat.</p><p>Jared has never said that he couldn't appreciate a good-looking person, regardless of gender, but he's never lost the ability to speak from just a single a glance, mind unable to come up with words to do the man's image any amount of justice whatsoever.</p><p>Even from his altar, he can see that the man has vibrant eyes, though he's not sure what colour they are. The bow of his plump lips has Jared reeling, unsure as to where this sudden... what, he doesn't know. He has no idea what to call this feeling. This urge that settles deep in his core, making his body sweat far more than necessary, the rays of light feeling more like low flames trapping him in the scorching heat.</p><p>Jared doesn't know what he's meant to say. He doesn't know what he's meant to do, so he cuts his eyes away from the beautiful man, takes a deep breath and finally starts his sermon.</p><p>===</p><p>After his sermon is done, Jared takes his seat in the confessional booth, ready to listen to the sins of his people and help them to cleanse themselves. He doesn't have to wait long for a presence to settle in the opposing booth, the scent of their woodsy aftershave making his mouth water, for some reason.</p><p>He dismisses it, waits for them to speak. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." The voice is whiskey smooth and has Jared's guts churning, that heat from before almost suffocating in its intensity.</p><p>"What is your sin, my child?"</p><p>"I can't stop thinking about you, Father. As soon as I saw you, my mind was a flurry of dirty, disgusting thoughts all involving you. I imagined there was no one else in the church, but us, your big, beautiful body bent over that altar as I kneeled behind you. I had your ass in the palms of my hands, holding you open so I could feast on your pretty, pink hole, getting you nice and wet and loose so I could push my fingers inside you. And you were moaning. Moaning my name, gripping the altar tight, using the Lord's name in vain as I fucked you with my fingers.</p><p>“I kept going and going and going, and then you said you couldn't take no more, that you needed to come, so I stood up. I stood up and I leaned in, breathed hot air over your ear and told you you could come, but first I wanted to hear you sing, Father. I wanted to hear you screaming my name, worshipping me instead of your God. And I know that makes me a heathen. I just don't care. Not when it means I can do you dirty. Not when it means I can make you come again and again until you've got nothing left to give. And you had a lot to give, your tight hole squeezing my fingers. It was so hot. You were so sexy, Father, screaming my name and telling me you couldn't take it anymore--enough, God, please. So I pulled my fingers out, reached around to grab your cock, scooped up some of your cum, brought up to my mouth and sucked it off my fingers. I moaned at the taste of you on my tongue. I savoured every bit of it because it belonged to you, Father."</p><p>Jared swallows, hard, guilt coiling around his stomach as he sits there speechless, with no clue at all for what to say to this man, and confused as to why he wants every bit of what he said. Eventually, he fired off whatever he could think of and the man told him he would be back tomorrow.</p><p>===</p><p>The next day went much like the one before, except this time, Jared's drowning in anticipation as he waits for the man to sit on the opposite side of him at the confessional.</p><p>"I've been told by many that I have a nice pair of lips. It's something that I've just sort of learned to live with, y'know? People staring at my lips, getting ideas in their heads that I'm in the back-alleys sucking anonymous cocks every night. It's not true, but I can't say I blame them for thinking that it is. Truth is, I haven't sucked many dicks in my life, but I can't stop thinking about having yours in the back of my throat, Father.</p><p>“I can't stop thinking about the taste of you, the feel of you stretching my lips, the little moans you'd make as I take you down to the root. My mouth all wet and slick from holding you inside for so long, your cock slippery with my spit, long and thick and opening up my throat. You're trying to hold on, but you can't because it feels too good, you're not used to this feeling of bliss as I tighten my lips around you, making sure that you feel every inch of my lips sliding up and down your cock.</p><p>“My hands fondling your balls, rolling and pulling. My fingers flirting with your taint, stroking it until you're bucking into my mouth, telling me you're gonna come, that you can't last any longer, that my mouth is too good, too good for you to keep it in. And then I'm swallowing around you. I keep swallowing, and swallowing, not wasting a second, taking you deep into my throat until you're feeding me your cum.</p><p>“I back off then so I can feel the weight it on my tongue, wanting to taste all of you, everything you have to give me. And it tastes so good. Good enough that I already want seconds.”</p><p>===</p><p>That night, Jared comes back to the booth, imagining that the handsome man is next to him, hand wrapped around his cock and wringing a long-suffering orgasm out of him that leaves him feeling ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>TBC? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check my twitter for future polls so that you can participate in the vote and make suggestions! :D </p><p>https://twitter.com/JackleConda</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>